memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
2151
Events * April **Humanity unofficially makes first contact with the Klingon Empire when Klaang crash-lands in Broken Bow, Oklahoma. ( ) **Earth Starfleet launches , its first starship to use the warp five engine, opening up a new age of exploration for Earth. Enterprise also begins Humanity's involvement in the Temporal Cold War with the first encounter with the . ( ) * June ** Enterprise NX-01 ran along a protostar a week before the incident at P'Jem. ( ) ** – Humanity makes first contact with the Andorians; the Andorian Imperial Guard finally corroborates the existence of a Vulcan surveillance listening post at P'Jem. ( ) * August ** The crew of Enterprise prevent the crew of the initiating hostilities between the Nausicaans and Earth Cargo Service freighters. ( ) * October **The Andorians destroy the facility on P'Jem, though they give sufficient warning for personnel present to evacuate first. ( ) ** The Paraagan colony on Paraagan II was visited by outsiders. The foreman of the colony would later inform T'Pol of this fact during the 's visit to the planet six months later. ( ) * December **''Enterprise'' has an encounter with the Ferengi, though the name of the species is not discovered until 2364. ( , ) * Other Earth first contacts this year include the Akaalis, the Axanar, the Coridanites, the Eska, the Kantare, the Malurians, the Menk, the Valakians, and the Xyrillians. ( , , ) and are placed in reverse airing order in this timeline. The reason for this is because "Silent Enemy" is explicitly said to occur on September 1, whereas "Cold Front" is said to happen four months, four weeks, and six days since Enterprise left Earth. As the Rigel X events ended sixteen hours before the April 16th log entry in , and this occurred three days into the mission by , launch was therefore April 12 or 13, which puts "Cold Front" on either September 8 or 9.}} * Earth reestablishes contact with the lost Terra Nova colony. ( ) * T'Pol confides in Doctor Phlox that she had been arranged to be married, a situation that was causing her some concern. ( ) * Archer's Comet is discovered by the crew of the Enterprise NX-01 and named after the ship's , Jonathan Archer. ( ) * Erika Hernandez begins to move away from an explorer's mindset. ( ) * experiences what is believed to be the first inter-species pregnancy involving a Human. ( ) will later reveal inter-species reproduction has taken place with Skagarans, and the half-Vulcan son of a version of Tucker himself is already operating in the Delphic Expanse as will be revealed in .}} Episodes * April ** (in part) ** * May ** ** ** .}} * June ** ** ** * July ** * August ** * September ** ** ** * October ** ** * November ** ** ** * December ** ** External link * bg:2151 cs:2151 de:2151 es:2151 fr:2151 it:2151 ja:2151年 nl:2151 sv:2151